A DGM Love
by PrettyHarajuku
Summary: Ah, sorry D: I'm not really good at summaries, so yeah... I'm currently learning how to do'em, so if you want to know anything about the fic, please read it! 8D The pairing is Lavi&Allen :3 Rated T for safety. cos of the moment at the end!


**A/N: Okay, this here's a present for Zann-chan, my uber adorable kouhai :3!**

**My first fan fiction ever, so yeah, kind of sucks.**

**Hope you enjoy all the same!**

**Disclaimer: D.Gray Man is sadly, not mine! **

Allen woke up from his 'beauty sleep' (as he called it ) and pranced happily straight to the cafeteria. He was so hungry, so hungry that he could eat two, NO, TWO HUNDRED cows. After ordering everything on the menu, he proceeded to sit at the nearest bench and started to devour every morsel of food.

Lavi popped out of nowhere (Okay, not exactly nowhere, but you get what I mean!) and jumped into the seat opposite Allen's. He started to talk about the mission he just returned from, and waved the hammer around for emphasis.

Allen stopped stuffing his face. He stared at Lavi, his food completely forgotten. His stomach felt extremely full at the sight of Lavi, though all he ate was a plate of food, not even his usual standard. He nodded occasionally, but he wasn't really listening to what Lavi was saying. The fork dropped from his limp hand and clattered noisily on the half-empty plate.

Lavi frowned, knowing that Allen wasn't really listening. He expanded the hammer, hitting Allen hard on the head. Allen yelped and rubbed his head.

The red head exorcist smirked and said, "I know, I know, I'm too hot for you, right?"

Allen's right eye twitched and he mumbled, "You wish, bunny boy." He stared down at his food, wondering why his stomach suddenly and strangely became full.

"_Right, I wish." _That was going through Lavi's mind. He looked at the depressed beansprout and was, obviously concerned_. In the big brother way_, he told himself. _Nothing more than that!_

"_Ne_, Allen? How 'bout I bring you to The Carnival? You seem pretty down." Lavi offered. Allen shook his head of ivory hair, mumbling something about ice-cream and hot dogs making him feel oh-so-sick.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-Now, dear Readers, can you guess what's wrong? Obvious, ain't it? There's something wrong with Allen, or his stomach. -+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lavi's wide smile flopped down and sagged. _Allen; King of the King of Ferocious Eaters, NOT wanting hot dogs and ice-cream? __**ICE-CREAM?**_

Allen sighed, flipped the hair out of his eyes and slouched off to his room. Lavi stared at his retreating behind and whispered, "I'm worried."

Allen staggered into his room, slamming the door behind him. He looked around the dingy walls, seeking comfort in its familiarity, but none came. He clutched his chest, breathing jagged. Then he toppled over onto his bed and groaned. His stomach felt strangely bloated, something which never happened before. His heart was as heavy as lead, weighing his thoughts down.

He felt weird, not being able to eat anything, being too full. He racked his brains, thinking back. Had he eaten anything bad? No, Jeryy would never serve bad food to anyone! So, what was wrong? He brushed his ivory bangs out of his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Then he closed his eyes.

A spider danced across the delicate webs woven all over the ceiling, almost dropping into Allen's wide-opened mouth, just as he was sighing. It caught itself in time and used a thin piece of silk to lift itself back up onto the ceiling.

Allen's eyes flickered open, and he squinted up at the spider. Once he identified the mysterious dancing black dot with eight legs, his eyes widened and he gaped at it.

Not five seconds later, an ear-piercing scream coming from the seventh floor could be heard from Hevlaska's place. Lavi's –bunny- ears pricked up and he bounded from his room (on the fourth floor) three flights of stairs –non stop, I may add- all the way till he reached Allen's room.

He then knocked down the door using his hammer. The whole door came apart, falling to the floor with a loud thud.

Panting heavily, he leaned against the frame of the door, gasping for air. He peered inside nervously to look at the one who screamed, and finding him on his bed with his blanket around him, shivering uncontrollably and huddling against the wall.

"ALLEN! What happened? Why did you scream?" _I'm concerned for my 'little brother'. You know, in the big brother way. Yeah, nothing more than that! _(Why do they always refuse to admit their feelings? sigh)

All the poor cursed boy could do was point a trembling hand at the dancing eight-legged dot on ceiling and then look fearfully away. (He's scared of bugs! Or actually, things with more than four legs, to be precise.) That was when he noticed that Lavi had knocked down his door.

"BAKA USAGI, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DOOR?!" Allen screamed, flinging the blanket off him and onto Lavi. Then he hopped to the darkest 'Emo' corner of his room (HE HAS ONE?!) and hid there, imaginary mushrooms starting to sprout.

Lavi struggled wildly under the blanket that seemed to have tangled itself around him. He struggled for a few moments before working his way out of it. He glanced at Allen, emo-ing away in the 'Emo' corner.

He took tentative steps towards Allen, then squatted next to him and put a concerned arm around his shoulders, sincerely asking him what was wrong in an extremely nice tone that caused Allen's heart to thump faster and faster.

Allen, not responding, just shut his eyes tighter and clamped his hands over his ears, ignoring the nice tone of Lavi's. His heart was thumping faster than before, his face fill with the red colour that couldn't be seen in the dark corner.

He finally realised why his stomach was being terribly full and his heart being horribly heavy. He liked Lavi in more than the brotherly way or a friend. But, there was a very, very high chance that Lavi was Homophobe, as was the rest of the world. He tried to choke back tears, but no avail.

Fresh streams of tears started flowing down his blushed cheeks, and even the cover of the dark room couldn't fool Lavi's –bunny- ears. He knew Allen was crying.

A certain raven haired exorcist with an extremely bad temper poked his porcelain doll-like face into the room, his dark tresses falling over his shoulder and an anger mark was on his forehead. "Oi, stop leaving your damned books in **my** room!"

Apparently, Kanda wasn't feeling very happy with the to-be Bookman. Lavi laughed nervously and said, "Yuu-chan, sorry, but I'm a _little_ busy now."

"Che." With that, Kanda flung the book into the room and it hit Lavi on the head with a dull thud. Kanda stalked off, his nose in the air. Lavi rubbed his head and muttered, "Yuu-chan, you didn't have to throw it at me." He rubbed Allen on the back.

"Are you feeling better, moyashi-chan?"

"How many times do I have to tell you morons, it's ALLEN! Is a two syllable name that hard to pronounce?! Stop calling me moyashi, for Mana's sake!" Allen yelled in Lavi's face, then proceeding to wipe his tears.

Lavi raised both hands up and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean it! Don't be mad, Allen!"

Allen smiled a wobbly smile and shook his head, "I won't be mad. It makes me awfully hungry."

Lavi laughed; a clear tinkling laugh that filled the whole room with instant warmness. Allen said, "Lavi, can I tell you something if you promise not to laugh or hate me?"

If it was an anime, Lavi would have question marks written all over the background as he looked at Allen. Then he said, "Sure, go ahead. You know I'd never hate you." Allen's heart skipped a beat and he chose his words carefully.

Lavi sighed and said, "Just spit it out!" Then he thumped Allen on the back and Allen blurted the three most precious words out.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-Dear Readers, can you guess what it is? If yes, you can, THREE POINTS TO YOU! 8D -+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_**"I love you." **_

To his surprise, the weight in his heart and the bloated-ness in his stomach ceased and he felt much better after his heavy burden was let down.

To his other surprise, Lavi smiled a pure smile, non-mischievous and non-mocking-like. He ruffled Allen's white hair and murmured, "Thank you. I've been waiting to hear that. And I was afraid my feelings were sort of one-sided."

Allen gasped in delight and hugged Lavi.

Somewhere, in the dark cover of the room, a pair of soft lips found their way to Allen's own lips and the pair shared a kiss, sweeter than the sweetest honey.

A gust of wind blew across the room, flipping the book Kanda threw in earlier to a page. In front of the still lip-locked pair, the book showed this:

Page 139

When you fall in love and decide to kiss

1.

Thou shall not squeeze  
too hard

2.

Thou shall not ask for a kiss,  
but take one.

3.

Thou shall kiss  
at every opportunity

End.

A/N: If you enjoyed it, please review! Cos Hara-chan really loves reviews! X3

Thank you for readinggg


End file.
